


Breathe a good shot ....

by Juju_Chan_ShibaKimi9



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juju_Chan_ShibaKimi9/pseuds/Juju_Chan_ShibaKimi9
Summary: And if Ooshiba was afraid of the plane and made crises of anxiety ....Et si Ooshiba avait peur de l'avion et faisait des crises d'angoisses ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are some insults but nothing very bad ^^  
> j'ai décidée d'écrire mes fanfictions en Français ET en Anglais, elles seront toutes en 2 parties, séparées par des XXX voilà/// I decided to write my fanfictions in French AND in English, they will all be in 2 parts, separated by XXX here.  
> Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez comme ça ^^  
> English is not my native language, so forgive my mistakes  
> Good reading ^^

 

 

L'équipe de Seiseki était à l'aéroport d'Osaka pour prendre l'avion, direction Yokohama. Usui, Mizuki et le coach Nakazawa étaient partis chercher la réservation de l'avion privé.Usui était obliger de tenir Mizuki par le bras pour éviter qu'il reparte dans l'autre sens et se perde.....pour la 3e fois.Les autres membres de l'équipe attendaient leurs retours dans la grande salle d'attente avant le décollage. Des avions décollaient, d'autre atterrissaient. Ooshiba les regardait, d'un air grave.

 

« T'as peur des avions idiot. »

 

Ooshiba tourna la tête et vit Kimishita à côté de lui, les mains sur les hanches. Celui ci le regarda avec un sourire narquois. Ooshiba bomba le torse et le regarda sévèrement.

 

« J'ai peur de rien moi ! Et surtout pas d'un truc aussi con que l'avion ! Baka-Kimishita! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça rimait pas ! Abrutis ! »

« Non commencez pas les gars... » Gronda Inohara. « Les revoilà. »

 

En effet, Usui, Mizuki et le coach étaient de retour, avec la réservation. Tous se levèrent et allèrent à leurs rencontre.

 

«  C'est notre avion. » Annonça le coach en montrant le Learjet 45. « Montons. »

- »On pouvais pas prendre le bus, comme la dernière fois.... » Marmonna Ooshiba.

 

Kimishita claque la langue

 

- »On va pas prendre le bus et mettre 6 heures de routes juste parce que MONSIEUR à peur de l'avion ! »

- »J'ai pas peur je t'ai dit ! » Grogna le roux. « Ça aurait été plus simple c'est tout! »

- »A ouais et en quoi? 6 heures en bus et 2 heures en Avion, voir 1 heures et demie ! Le choix et vite fait ! On y sera plus vite ! »

- »Sauf si l'avion se crash ». Plaisanta Kazama.

 

Ooshiba le fusilla du regard, faisant lever les mains de Kazama en l'air.

 

- »Je plaisante Kiichiman, détend toi. »

 

Le roux grogna en signe de réponse. Une fois rentrés, tous étaient émerveillés par la grandeur et le confort de l'intérieur.

 

- »Tout ça, rien que pour nous ! » Gueula Haibara. « Kimishita ! On joue au Uno ! »

- »Non ! Je veux être tranquille. » Répliqua Kimishita en s'asseyant à côté de Suzuki, le plus loin possible d'Ooshiba.

 

Une fois tous assis et attaché, l'avion décolla. A peine il quitta le sol, Ooshiba se cramponna à son siège et regarda droit devant lui sans bouger et devint blanc. On l'aurait pus confondre avec une statue.

Kazama qui était à côté de Tsukamoto continuait de plaisanter au sujet de l'avion.

 

- « Les Jet sont rapides, alors imagine si on se crash, ça va faire mal ». Et il rigola

- »Ka-Kazama-Kun, arrête de dire ça, j'ai pas envie que ça nous arrive.. ».Dit Tsukamoto peu serein.

« -T'en fais pas va Tsukushi, il va rien nous... Oh Kiichiman il t'arrive quoi? Ça va? » Dit-il plus sérieusement.

 

Ooshiba, toujours cramponné au siège, avait des sueurs froides, le teint livide et les yeux grand ouvert. D'un coup il se tint la poitrine des deux mains et eut la respiration saccadée.

 

« -Ooshiba-Senpai ! Q-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ! » Demanda Tsukamoto paniqué

« -COACH ! » Cria Kazama en courant vers le coach

 

Tout le monde se demanda se qu'il se passait. Kimishita baissa son livre et enleva ses écouteurs.

 

« -C'est quoi tout ce bazars ? » Demanda-t-il a Suzuki.

« -Il paraît qu'Ooshiba se sent pas bien à ce que j'ai compris. »

 

Il y eu un sanglot, puis un cri.

 

« -JE....VAIS....MOURIR !! » cria Ooshiba à bout de souffle. « J-JE.... »

 

Kimishita claqua sa langue et se leva pour aller le voir. Le coach arriva en même temps.

 

«  -Que t'arrive t-il Ooshiba? » Demanda Nakazawa.

« -J-Je..sais...pas....arrive...pas...à...respirer....mon....cœur....va....exploser... ». Sanglota le roux.

« -Il fait une crise d'angoisse. » Dit Kimishita, les sourcils froncés en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il me faut un sac en papier.

« -K-Kimishita-Senpai...Comment tu ».. Commença Tsukamoto.

« -Un sac ! » Gronda-t-il « Magnez vous ! »

 

Le coach partis en vitesse à la recherche d'un sac. Il revint quelque seconde plus tard avec ce qu'il cherchait et le donna à Kimishita.

 

« -Allez vous rassoir, tous, c'est bon maintenant. Je gère. »

«  -Sûre? » Demanda Mizuki

«  -Oui ! Il a besoin d'air. »

 

Il se rassirent tous, mais ne les lâchaient pas des yeux, inquiets. Kimishita souffla dans le sac.

 

« -Mon....Cœur.... »

«  -Ton cœur n'a rien idiot !! » S'emporta le brun. Il souffla. «  Allez, respire là dedans. » Dit-il de manière plutôt douce.

« -C-Comment... »

« -J'te montre une fois. »

 

Kimishita le mis sur sa bouche, respira dedans, l'enleva et respira l'air.

 

« -Tu respire dedans 2-3 fois, lentement, tu l'enlève et tu respire autour de toi. Et recommence si nécessaire.. »

«  -C'est... pas... mon.... »

« -Cœur? Non! Kiichi C'est une crise d'angoisse! Allez respire dedans ! »

 

Ooshiba prit le sac et respira dedans, il se calma peu à peu. Kimishita lui arracha rapidement le sac des mains.

 

« -2/3 fois fois j'ai dit ! Prend de l'oxygène aussi andouille ! »

« -J'ai la tête qui tourne... » Répondit Ooshiba en louchant

«  -Crétin.. » Kimishita ne pus s'empêcher un petit sourire.

 

Ooshiba respira, puis repris le sac. Il le fit 3 fois avant de pouvoir respirer comme il faut. Une fois la crise passée, Kimishita se releva mais Ooshiba le retint par la main. Il avait la tête baissée et marmonna.

 

«  -...ci.... »

«  -AH ? Je comprend rien ! « 

« -Merci... » Il devint rouge comme s'il avait dit une bêtise.

 

Kimishita se tu, souffla et s'assit à côté de lui. L'autre le regarda sans comprendre. Kimishita regarda dehors et dit doucement.

 

« -Au cas où t'en refait une.... Je suis là... ». Il se tourna ensuite vers le roux. « Et aussi parce que Sato-Senpai à pris ma place alors prend pas la confiance Idiot Kiichi ! »

 

Pour une fois Ooshiba rigola, il se sentis libéré. Le voyage se déroula sans soucis ensuite. Kimishita s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Kiichi, mais pour le remercier, le roux ne bougea pas. Au contraire il l'avais plutôt bien accueillis et n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux grâce à lui.

 

 

Quelques heures après que l'avion eut atterris , l'équipe de Seiseki s'était installée dans un hôtel pour passer le stage de football. A onze heure du soir; ils étaient tous encore dans un petit salon aménagé exprès pour les jeux, tous autour de Kimishita, Haibara, Mizuki et Kurusu qui se disputaient une partie de Uno, pour la 10 eme fois de la soirée.

 

« -Uno » Dit Kimishita après avoir été silencieux durant toute la partie.

«  -NOON ! Putain Kimishita comment tu fais ! » S'écria Haibara.

« -Le talent » Répondit Kimishita en posant sa carte sur le sol.

« -Ah ! Le talent mon cul ! » répliqua Ooshiba derrière Kimishita, les bras croisés « T'as une chance de cocu c'est tout! »

 

Kimishita le regarda et soupira

 

« -Abruti! Avant d'être cocu, il faut déjà être en couple... Et toi ça risque pas d'arriver. »

« -OI ! Connard tu te crois mieux peut être ! Moi je les fais toutes craquer les filles ! » Cria Ooshiba

« -Je veux faire une autre partie ! Kimishita je veux te battre ! » Pleurnicha Haibara.

« -Ah, j'ai perdu . » Dit Mizuki qui vient de le remarquer.

«  -Tu es lent Mizuki. » Rigola Inohara

« -Oh oui elles craquent.... Leurs cervelles craquent en voyant ton intelligence ! » Répliqua Kimishita en se levant et en prenant Ooshiba par le col, qui le roux fit de même.

 

Usui tapa des mains

 

« -Allez tout le monde on va disperser les chambres et ensuite, au lit »

« -Mais je veux battre Kimishita ! » Bouda Haibara

« -Demain » Répondit Usui avec calme.

« -Je suis plus intelligent que toi Baka-Kimishita ! »

«  -C'est pas l'impression que ça donne ! Quand on te parle, on dirait qu'on parle dans l'espace ! Aucune trace d'intelligence ! »

« -T'a dit quoi ! » Cria Ooshiba le poing en l'air.

« -Que t'es idiot ! » Répliqua Kimishita, le poing levé également. « Je vais te remettre dans l'avion ! Tu faisait pas tant le fier tout a l'heure ! »

« -C'est petit ça enculé ! De quel droit tu te moque !! »

 

Usui leva les yeux au ciel

 

«  -Bon laissons-les et commençons.. »

« -Débrouillez vous pour les chambres, mettez vous où vous voulez. » Leurs dit Nakazawa.

« -Déjà, je dors pas avec Ooshiba, il ronfle comme pas possible... ». assura Suzuki

«  -On a qu'a se mettre ensemble, » lui dit Satou

 

Kazama passa son bras autour du cou de Tsukushi.

 

« -Mon choix est fait! » Sourit-il.

 

Ils finirent de faire les chambres. Usui regarda Kimishita et Ooshiba, toujours les poings levés.

 

« -Les mecs, on va se coucher.

 

Ils tournèrent la tête et se lâchèrent.

 

« -Je suis avec qui? » Demanda Atsushi.

« -Vous dormez ensemble, » lui répondit Kazama

« -Ok....Attend QUOI ! Pas question ! »

« -C'est une blague ! Je vais pas dormir....Lui ! » Hurla Ooshiba !

« -Shiba, c'est trop tard. »

« -NOOOON ! »

« -Hayase, vient on y va. » Se leva Kokubo

« -Ouais. »

 

Il se leva aussi.

 

« -Suzuki-Senpai ! Je t'en pris ! Met toi avec moi ! » Pria Ooshiba

« -Non ! La nuit t'es une vrai locomotive ! »

« -Super....J'ai hâte... ».Déprima Kimishita.

 

Ils se résignèrent et allèrent se coucher. A peine eut-il pousser la porte....

 

« -C'est une blague la !!! » Cria le brun !

 

Il couru voir les autres qui n'avaient pas passés leurs porte. Il se mit devant Usui (qui était sensé dormir avec Mizuki).

 

« -Pourquoi ! Pourquoi on a un lit DOUBLE !!! »

«  -Tout le monde en a un. » Lui répondit calmement Usui.

 

Atsushi vit par la porte moitié ouverte, DEUX lit !

 

« -Menteur ! »

« -Bonne nuit. » lui sourit l'argenté en refermant sa porte.

« -C'est un enfer... ».

 

Il retourna dans sa «chambre » et trouva Ooshiba assit sur le côté gauche du lit.

 

« -Ils en ont un aussi? » Demanda le grand

« -Il Y a que nous... »

 

Ils restèrent silencieux....

 

«  -....Si tu ronfle, j'te tue ! » Assura le brun

 

L'autre ne répondit pas. Ils se changèrent, sans un regard puis se couchèrent chacun a l'extrémité, laissant une grande place au milieu.

 

« -Nuit... » Tenta Ooshiba

« Ta Gueule » lui répondit froidement le brun.

 

Kimishita s'endormit plutôt rapidement cette nuit.

 

Plus tard, vers 3 heures du matin, le brun fut réveillé par des souffles saccadés et des gémissements.

 

«  _-Il fait quoi cet idiot ! »_ Pensa-t-il

 

Il ouvrit les yeux énervé.

 

« -Kiichi ! Je te jure que si tu te branle, je t'arrache la bite ! »

 

Le souffle ne s'arrêta pas, mais en revanche il fut suivis par de petits sanglots. Il souffla et se retourna. Ce qu'il vit le fit se lever rapidement. Ooshiba était couché sur le ventre, les jambes repliées et il se tenait la poitrine des deux mains en gémissant.

 

« -Kiichi ! »

 

Ooshiba tourna la tête et Kimishita les larmes dans les yeux de son...ami? Bref ! Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front.

 

« - _Encore. ».._ Se dit-il . « Assied toi. Non, détend tes jambes, allonge-les et respire. »

 

Ooshiba voulait s'accrocher aux draps mais il changea et pris le bras de Kimishita. Malgré leurs différent de tout à l'heure et que Kimishita se soit moqué de lui pour sa première crise, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

Il passa son bras dans son dos et le lui caressa doucement.

 

« -Calme toi Kiichi. J'ai pas de sac la alors essaye de te calmer tout seul. Doucement. »

 

Le grand posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus petit et respira profondément. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux bras de brun et laissa les larmes couler. Kimishita lui parla doucement pour l'apaiser et risqua même de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

 

« -Doucement. Je suis là... »

 

Il voulait lui montrer que malgré leurs différents, il serait là au cas où. Oui, malgré ses air bourru, Kimishita à un grand cœur.

 

«  - Je sais que c'est chiant, mais c'est rien. Calme toi. »

 

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui semblait des heures pour Ooshiba, il arriva à se calmer.

 

 

« ça va mieux? »

 

Ooshiba hocha la tête.

 

 

« -Pourquoi c'est arrivé là.... J'ai rien fait de spécial.... »

-Pour avoir des crises d'angoisses, il n'y a pas de raison particulières. Ça arrive comme ça.. Il y a des jours ou tu te sentira bien, et d'autres ou tu déprimera et pleurera toute la journée. Mais ce n'est rien.. Ça ne te tue pas.

 

Le roux l'écouta attentivement, il s'était calmé mais ne le lâchait pas pour autant.

 

« -Ça a commencé à quelle heure? »

« -...Ça m'a réveillé a 2 heures 15...Et ça m'a pas lâché... J'ai essayé de pas faire de bruit mais j'ai échoué... »

« -Fallait me réveillé andouille ! Je t'aurais aidé bien avant.... » Le réprimanda le brun

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

« -Bon, essaye de dormir ». Lui conseilla Kimishita.

«  -Ouais... »

 

Ils se couchèrent, mais ne se lâchèrent pas.

 

-Si tu en a une autre, réveille moi.

 

Il hocha la tête.

 

« -Bonne nuit... Atsushi... » Tenta Ooshiba.

« -Nuit Kiichi. »

« -Pas de Ta gueule cette fois. » Plaisanta le rouquin

« -Ta gueule » lui répondit le brun en souriant.

 

Kimishita se colla à Ooshiba et s'endormit aussitôt avec sa chaleur. Le roux sourit et s'endormit serein sans se réveiller de toute la nuit.

 

Le lendemain, comme ils ne se réveillés pas, Usui passa les voir _Ils se sont entretués_ pensa-t-il, mais une fois la porte passé il sourit en voyant le tableau. Ooshiba tenait Kimishita dans ses bras, la jambe gauche par dessus celles de Kimishita. Le brun lui avait sa tête sur le torse du grand et avait sa main droite dans celle d'Ooshiba et ses jambes entre celles de Kiichi. Tous les deux dormaient paisiblement. Usui se jura de ne rien répéter et redescendit.

 

Une fois réveillés, ils se lâchèrent, pas vraiment dégoûtés. Ils descendirent et ce fut le manège habituel.

 

« Kimishita prépare moi des biscottes ! »

« -T'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! T'es pas un prince ! Tu veux bouffer, tu te le fais toi même ! »

« -Connard ! Tu pourrais au moins me faire des biscottes ! C'est pas la fin du monde ! »

« -Tu veux pas non plus que je te les mettent dans la bouche ! Grand abrutis ! »

« -Passe les moi alors ! »

« -Lève ton cul ! »

« -Enflure ! »

 

Ils savaient tous les deux que l'un était insupportable pour l'autre et très agaçant mais ils savaient aussi que si un des deux avait besoin d'aide, l'autre serait là pour lui. Pour l'instant, ils préfèrent se la jouer chien et chat. Et ils compte bien continuer comme ça.

 

 

FIN

 

 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Seiseki's team was at the Osaka airport to go to Yokohama. Usui, Mizuki and coach Nakazawa had gone to look for the reservation of the private plane that was to take them. Usui was forced to hold Mizuki by the arm to prevent him from going back the other way and get lost ... for the third time. The rest of the team was waiting for their return to the main waiting room before take-off. Some planes took off, others landed. Ooshiba looked at them gravely.

 

 

« Are you afraid of planes? Idiot ».

 

 

Ooshiba turned his head and saw Kimishita beside him, his hands on his hips. He looked at him with a nasty smile. Ooshiba swelled his chest and looked at him sternly.

 

 

«  I'm not afraid of anything. And especially not a thing as con as the plane! Baka-Kimishita! »

 

« I already told you that it did not rhyme! Fool! »

 

«Do not start guys. » Inohara shouted. « They come back »

 

 

Indeed, Usui, Mizuki and the coach were back with the reserve. They all rose and went to meet them.

 

 

« It's our plane. » Announced the coach showing the Learjet 45. « Let's go. »

 

« We could not catch the bus, like the last time. » Whispered Ooshiba.

 

 

Kimishita slams the tongue

 

 

«  We will not take the bus and put 6 hours of roads just because sir is afraid of the plane! »

 

«  I'm not afraid, I told you! » The redhead grunted. « It would have been simpler that's all! »

 

« Yes and how? 6 hours by bus and 2 hours by plane, see 1 hour and a half! The choice and quick made! We'll be there faster! »

 

« Unless the plane crashes. » Joked Kazama.

 

 

Ooshiba frowned. Kazama raised his hands in the air.

 

 

« I'm kidding Kiichiman, relax. »

 

 

The redhead grunted in response. Once entered the plane, all were astonished by the grandeur and comfort of the interior.

 

 

« All that, just for us! » Shouted Haibara. « Kimishita! We play Uno! »

 

« No ! I want to be quiet. » Kimishita replied, sitting next to Suzuki, as far away from Ooshiba as possible.

 

 

Once they were all seated and tied, the plane took off. Scarcely had he left the ground, Ooshiba clung to his seat and looked straight ahead without moving and turned white. It might have been confused with a statue.

Kazama who was next to Tsukamoto kept joking about the plane.

 

 

« The jet is fast, so imagine if we crash, it will hurt. » And he laughed

 

« Ka-Kazama-Kun, stop saying this, I do not want this to happen to us ... » Tsukamoto says not serene

 

« Do not worry Tsukushi, nothing will happen to us .. .. Oh Kiichiman what happens to you? It's okay? » He said more seriously

.

 

Ooshiba, still clinging to the seat, had cold sweats, a livid complexion and eyes wide open. Suddenly, he held his chest in both hands and had a jerky breath.

 

 

"Ooshiba-Senpai! Q-What's happening to you?" Tsukamoto asked panicked.

 

"COACH!" Shouted Kazama running towards the trainer

 

 

Everyone was wondering what was going on. Kimishita lowered her book, took off her glasses and headphones.

 

 

"What is happening?" He asked Suzuki.

 

"It seems Ooshiba does not feel good about what I understood."

 

 

There was a sob, then a cry.

 

 

"I ... ... ... I'm going to die! Shouted Ooshiba, out of breath. "I-I ..."

 

 

Kimishita slammed her tongue and stood up to scold him, thinking he was making a "joke." The coach arrived at the same time.

 

 

"What's happening to Ooshiba?" Asked Nakazawa.

 

"I ... I do not know ... come on ... not ... to ... breathe .... my .... heart .... go ... explode .." Sanglot the redhead .

 

"He's having an anxiety attack." Kimishita said, frowning and kneeling beside him. "I need a paper bag."

 

"K-Kimishita-Senpai ... How you ..." Tsukamoto started.

 

"A bag !" He grumbled "Hurry up!"

 

 

The coach went looking for a bag. He returned a few seconds later with what he was looking for and gave it to Kimishita.

 

 

"Sit down, all of you, it's good now, I manage."

 

"Sure?" Mizuki asked

 

"Yes, he needs air."

 

 

All sat down, but did not let go of their eyes, anxious for their friends. Kimishita blew into the bag.

 

"My heart...."

 

"Your heart is not stupid," growled the brown man, "he is breathing. Come on, breathe," he said softly.

 

«  What do you mean? »

 

«  I show it once. »

 

 

Kimishita put it on his mouth, breathed, took it off and breathed the air.

 

 

"You breathe 2-3 times, slowly, you take it off and you breathe around and restart if necessary."

 

"It's ... not ... my ..."

 

"Heart? No, Kiichi is a crisis of anxiety, it will pass, go breathing!"

 

 

Ooshiba took the bag and breathed, and gradually calmed down. Kimishita snatched the bag from her hands.

 

 

"2/3 times times I said! Takes oxygen too!"

 

"I have my head turned ..." replied Ooshiba, narrowing his eyes

 

"Dumbass ..." Kimishita could not help but smile a little.

 

 

 

Ooshiba breathed, then took the bag. He did it three times before he could breathe properly. Once the crisis had passed, Kimishita stood up, but Ooshiba held him by the hand. He lowered his head and murmured.

 

 

"...you...."

 

"Huh ?! I do not understand anything!"

 

"Thank you." He turned red as if he had said something stupid.

 

 

 

Kimishita stopped, sighed and sat down beside him. The other looked at him without understanding. Kimishita looked out and said softly.

 

 

"In case you do another ... I'm here." He turned to the redhead. "And also because Sato-Senpai took my place so do not trust Idiot Kiichi!"

 

 

For once Ooshiba laughed, he felt liberated. The journey went on without worry. Kimishita had fallen asleep on Kiichi's shoulder, but to thank him, the redhead did not move. On the contrary, he had rather welcomed him and still had not let go of his hand. He felt much better thanks to him.

 

 

 

 

A few hours after the plane landed, Seiseki's team had moved to a hotel to spend the training camp. At eleven o'clock in the evening; They were all still in a small specially designed playroom, around Kimishita, Haibara, Mizuki and Kurusu, who were fighting for a part of Uno for the tenth time of the evening.

 

 

-Uno said Kimishita after being silent throughout the game.

 

-NOOO! Fuck Kimishita how you do! Cree Haibara.

 

"Talent," Kimishita replied, placing his card on the floor.

 

"Ah! The talent my ass! Ooshiba replied behind Kimishita, her arms folded. You have a chance to cuckold that's all!

 

 

Kimishita looked at him and sighed

 

 

« Imbecile! Before being cuckold, you must already be a couple ... And you, it is not likely to happen. »

 

« OI! Fucking you think you can be better! I make them all crack girls! » Shouted Ooshiba

 

« I want to do another part! Kimishita I want to beat you! » Whining Haibara.

 

«  Ah, I lost. » Said Mizuki who just noticed.

 

« You are slow Mizuki. » Laughing Inohara

 

« Oh, yes, they crack ... The brain cracks when you see your intelligence! » Kimishita answered, rising and taking Ooshiba by the collar, which the roux did the same.

 

 

Usui clapped his hands

 

 

"You will scatter the rooms and then, in bed"

 

"But I want to beat Kimishita!" Bouda Haibara

 

« Tomorrow. » Usui replied calmly.

 

« I'm smarter than you Baka-Kimishita! »

 

« It does not look like that! When we speak to you, it seems that we are talking in space! No trace of intelligence! »

 

« What are you saying! » Shouted Ooshiba, his fist in the air.

 

« You are an idiot! » Kimishita replied, his fist raised too. « I'll take you back to the plane, you were not so proud at the moment! »

 

« That little fucker! By what right you make fun of you !! »

 

 

Usui raised his eyes to heaven

 

 

"Leave them and start."

 

"Decide for the rooms, put yourself where you want." Their Nakazawa said.

 

"I do not sleep with Ooshiba already, it snores as not possible ..." ensures Suzuki

 

"We get together then," Satou said

 

 

Kazama put his arm around Tsukushi's neck.

 

 

"My choice is made! He smiled.

 

 

 

They finished making the rooms. Usui looked at Kimishita and Ooshiba, still with his fists raised.

 

 

"Guys, let's go to bed."

 

 

They turned their heads and let go.

 

 

"Who am I with?" Asked Atsushi.

 

"You sleep together," replied Kazama

 

"Ok ... Wait WHAT! No way!"

 

"It's a joke! I'm not going to sleep with ... He!" Ooshiba shouted!

 

"Shiba, it's too late."

 

"NOOOO!"

 

"Hayase, come on." Got up Kokubo

 

"Yeah."

 

 

He stood up too.

 

 

"Suzuki-Senpai, please, put yourself with me!" Priest Ooshiba

 

"No, you're a real engine at night!"

 

"Great .... I can not wait ..." Depressed Kimishita.

 

 

They resigned themselves and went to bed. Scarcely had he pushed open the door.

 

 

"It's a joke!" Shouted the brown!

 

 

He ran to see the others who had not passed their gates. He stood before Usui (who was to sleep with Mizuki).

 

 

"Why, we have a double bed !!!"

 

"Everyone has one." He replied calmly.

 

 

Atsushi lives near the half-open door, two beds!

 

 

"Liar !"

 

"Good night." He smiled as he closed the door.

 

"It's a hell ..."

 

 

He returned to his "room" and found Ooshiba sitting on the left side of the bed.

 

 

"They have one too?" Asked the big

 

"It's that we ..."

 

 

They were silent ....

 

 

"If you snore, I'll kill you!" Insured brown

 

 

The other did not reply. They changed, without a glance, and then lay down on either side of the bed, leaving a large place in the middle.

 

 

"Night ..." Risk Ooshiba

 

"Shut up," Kimishita said coldly.

 

 

Kimishita fell asleep late and ill.

Later, about three o'clock in the morning, the brown was awakened by breaths and moans.

 

 

 _"He's doing that idiot!"_ He was thinking

 

 

He opened his eyes.

 

 

« Kiichi! I swear that if you masturbate, I will tear your dick! »

 

 

The breath did not stop, but on the other hand it was followed by little sobs. He sighed and turned. What he saw made him get up quickly. Ooshiba was lying on his stomach, his legs flexed and he held his chest with both hands moaning.

 

 

« Kiichi! »

 

 

Ooshiba turned her head and Kimishita saw tears in the eyes of her ... friend? In short! He approached him and put his hand on his forehead.

 

 

 _"Again ..."_ he said to himself. "Sit down. No, relax your legs, stretch and breathe."

 

 

Ooshiba wanted to cling to the sheets, but he changed and took Kimishita's arm. Despite their differences of some time ago and Kimishita it was mocked of him for his first fit, he could not leave it like that.

He put his arm behind her back and stroked her gently.

 

 

"Kiichi, look at me."

 

 

Ooshiba sobbed and held her breast tighter. He was shaken by spasm and sweated.

 

 

"Look at me, I tell you, Kiichi!"

 

 

He looked at him and sniffled.

 

 

"It's gonna go Kiichi." "I do not have a bag so try to calm yourself down, slowly."

 

 

The great man put his head on the shoulder of the smallest and breathed deeply. He clung with all his strength to the brown arms and let tears flow. Kimishita spoke softly to appease him and even risked putting his lips on his forehead.

 

 

"Slowly, I'm here ..."

 

 

He wanted to show him that despite their differences, he would be there in case. Yes, despite its coarse aspect, Kimishita has a big heart. And he also had the impression that if he did not show he was there, the other would panic.

 

 

"I know it's boring, but it's nothing.

 

"You're sure ... It's not ...... My heart ..." He sobbed.

 

"Certain Kiichi, it's normal that you feel it, it's what you feel during the crises of anguish ... He will pass, believe me.

 

 

After a few minutes, what seemed hours to Ooshiba, he calmed down.

 

 

"Why did it happen ... I have nothing special ..."

 

"To have anxiety attacks, there is no particular reason. It happens like that ... There are days when you will feel good, and others where you will depress and cry all day ... "

 

 

Red listened attentively, he had calmed down, but had not let go.

 

 

"it's better?"

 

 

The big nodded.

 

 

"What time did he start?"

 

"He woke me up at 2:15 ... And he did not let go ... I tried not to make a noise, but I failed ..."

 

"Why did not you wake me up?" ... I would have helped you long before ... "He chided the brown

 

 

 

He shrugged.

 

 

"Okay, try to sleep." He advised Kimishita.

 

"Yeah..."

 

 

 

They lay down, but did not let go.

 

 

 

"If you have another, wake me up."

 

 

He nodded.

 

.

"Good night ... Atsushi ..." Tenta Ooshiba.

 

"Night Kiichi."

 

"No shut-up this time?" Joked the redhead

 

"Shut up," the brown man smiled.

 

 

Ooshiba laughed and Kimishita clung to him and immediately fell asleep from his warmth. The redhead smiled and fell asleep without waking up all night.

 

The next day, when they did not wake up, Usui went to see them. _They killed themselves_ , he thought, but once he got to the door, he smiled at the picture. Ooshiba held Kimishita in her arms, her left leg on Kimishita's. The brown had his head on the torso of the great and had his right hand in that of Ooshiba and his legs between those of Kiichi. They both slept peacefully. Usui swore not to repeat anything and went downstairs.

Once awakened, they let themselves go, not really disgusted. They went down and it was the usual ride.

 

 

"Kimishita, get me some crackers!" I'm hungry !

 

"You're just an idiot, you're not a prince, you want to eat, you do it yourself!"

 

 « Asshole! You could at least make me crackers! It's not the end of the world! "

 

"You do not want me to put them in your mouth! Big idiots!"

 

"Pass me then!"

 

"Raise your ass!"

 

"Fucking!"

 

 

They both knew that one was unbearable to the other and very annoying, but they also knew that if one of them needed help, the other would be there for him. For now, they prefer to play dog and cat. And they intend to continue as well.

 

 

 

                                                                                                              END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my own anguish, to be able to free myself of these ... That it can stop ...  
> And when I have a crisis, I listen to this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BLW4v_lVxU ( WWhy Worry of Set It Off) it helps me so much <3 (and it goes very well with fanfiction ^^)


End file.
